Use of electromagnetic energy to increase physiological performance of organisms has long been attempted. However, many of these techniques have been limited to belts, pads or mats which apply magnetic or electromagnetic energy to the person or other organism. Problems inherent in these techniques include the necessity for the organism to wear the belt or pad, and the necessity for a portable power source in order to generate electromagnetic energy. Furthermore, these techniques do not effect the environment surrounding the organism, nor do they bring the environment and organism into gentle resonance. Accordingly, there is a demand for an apparatus and method of applying pulsed electromagnetic energy to an organism and its surrounding environment that is without the aforementioned disadvantages.